Mobile application providers are continually developing applications for use on various computing devices. Often, it is desirable for the application provider to notify a user of an update, a new feature, a change in service, or other communication. To send a notification to the user, the application provider communicates with a message forwarding service to forward the notification to the computing device. However, there are various different types of computing devices and thus, various different types of message forwarding services that are each configured to communicate with a particular type of computing device using a particular message format and transport protocol. Further, each message forwarding service provides a certificate to verify a message for delivery to a particular type of computing device. This is overwhelming to an application provider, as the application provider needs to communicate with various message forwarding services to reach all their mobile customers. One approach to lessen the burden is to share certificates between all the application providers and message forwarding services. However, such an approach creates issues with security. Since the certificates are shared, a breech in security with one provider or service affects others in the shared community.